And then there was him'
by animeloverani
Summary: Edward Elric had become a state alchemist to return his brother to normal. But now his brother is dead, and Roy Mustang has been caring for him. But when Roy discovers Ed loves him, and he tells Ed, the two ed up together...RoyXED Slash
1. Chapter 1

'If I told you I was scared, what would you do?'

That simple question led to so much in my life. Most importantly, it led me to 'Him'… He, who found me, took me in, housed and cared for me, and then eventually we fell in love… Before he came into my life, I had no one, I was sure when we first, met that he'd hate me forever… I was so very wrong…

It started about three years ago, I decided I was going to become a state alchemist; and fix everything for me and my younger brother, Alphones. Two years before that our mother had died, and we attempted to bring her back using human alchemy. We failed…. I had lost my left leg and al….everything…. I gave up my right arm in return for my brother's soul, which I attached to a suit of armor… what we made wasn't even human…let alone our mother…

On my 12th birthday, I passed the exams, how? Well' our friends, the Rockbells, gave me auto mail limbs. And I can now perform alchemy without a transmutation circle. I was officially a dog of the military now, and my code name is Full Metal. Funny right.

Now I'm 15, and I've seen things a normal 15-year old boy should never have to see. But, then again, I'm not normal; my life's just a living hell… I've been hunted down my serial killers, been to hell and back (literally), and seen and fought humonculus. You may think they don't live, but my battles beg your differ.

I've been working under cornel Roy Mustang, the Flame alchemist... Boy that guy can push my buttons, in more than one way… But I can't hate him, after all…he's the one who's been helping me since Al…. since the homunculus Lust killed him…. She whipped the blood seal that bound his soul to the armor off and….and he died…. I was useless… Envy had my pinned down and had broken my auto mail…. All I could do was cry for them to stop… By the time Roy and everyone got there, the homunculi were gone, al was gone, and I was breaking down…. Crying for al to come back and forgive me for not being string enough… Roy took me back to his house and took care of me, I needed it. I blamed myself for Al dying. And even if I am a state alchemist, even if I hate to admit it, I'm still just a 15 year-old kid.

Whinry came and fixed my arm and leg, Hawkeye told her what happened. Roy made sure I was ok. He listened to me when I wanted to talk, calmed and held me when I cried, and when I didn't want to talk, he did. He always said it wasn't my fault and Al's with my mom watching over me now. I remember I would just start crying, and no matter how many times I broke down, he was there with me.

* * *

~a little while after I moved in~

* * *

"Ed, are you ok?" Roy asked me as I rolled out of the bed. I nodded, rubbing sleep from my eyes. My hair falls over my shoulders and into my face, and he smiled walking over to me, "You should leave your hair down more often."

I blush lightly, that's Roy, the pervert, my blond hair is usually in a braid, and I decided I would leave it down for bed. Roy stood over me, his left hand holding him up on the mattress as he leaned down. His right hand moved the hair from my neck, (Why the hell did I choose to wear only a large T-shirt and boxers for p-js?!), and his lips gently fluttered over the skin, leaving tingling kisses down to my shoulder. He went back and latched onto the spot where my neck and shoulder met, and sucked.

"Nngn…Roy…" I half groan, half whimper starting to wake up. After he found my diary, thinking it was my alchemy journal, he'd been really intimidate and flirty, like this now!

"Yes..?" A shiver runs down my spine as his warm breath brushes against my skin, He pulls back and holds me, crawling into my bed. "It's ok Ed, I won't hurt you." He says to me. Funny thing is, I believe him, and I breathe evenly and lean into his broad chest. He smiles playing with my hair; he always does that now…

I get up and get some clothes from my dresser, "Um, can I get dressed?" Roy gives me this fox like grin, all I can think about is 'Crap! What did I say?!' Because he got up and walked over to me.

"I don't know Edward," He whispers into my ear as he slips his fingers into my boxer waistband, "can you?" He nibbles on my earlobe, making me inhale quickly. I hate how he does that! He knows all of my weaknesses and –I hate to say it- how to make me hard. And he can make me beg. I said it! Roy knows how to make me beg for release, and the damn, horny, ass is proud of it too!!

I gently, and shakily, push Roy away, "Roy, I really need to get dressed…"

"I just want to help." He says in that soft as velvet, and seductive as hell voice of his. Damn, at this rate, he'll have his way, (as if there's any other way.) He pulls me close against him, "You can help me too…" Damn it! He's rubbings his thing against me, and how in hell did he get that hard that fast!?

As I prepare to talk back, he pulls my lips to his in a fucking, mind-blowing, seductive kiss. I swear, Roy's got to be the best damn kisser in the world, every time he kisses me I melt into his arms for him to mold into whatever he wants.

But nothing could top our first kiss, the day Roy told me he found my diary and said he loves me…. (That's another story though.)

He pulls away, our mouths connected by a string of saliva till it breaks. (He wins again people!) I want his sweet taste, and lean into him whimpering. That kiss seems to have brought something to life… He smirks his 'knew I'd get my way' smirk and leans down and kisses me again.

He licks and nibbles my bottom lip asking for entrance, I open my mouth to him and wrap my arms around his neck, incase my legs turn to jell-o and give out. His tongue expertly moves around my mouth, making sure it's the same, them laves over my own bringing it to life. As we stand in my room, eyes shut tight; hands griping the other desperately, tongues weaving a memorial dance, our ragged panting breathes mixing as words are whispered so lovingly, so truthfully.

He holds me close whispering the never ending seductive words.

"Come on Edward," Roy says lifting me off my jelly legs, "My room has the bigger bed." Shivers of anticipation send electric shocks straight to my hardening dick.

Damn, Roy has to be the sexiest damn man on earth… (If you think I'm drooling now, you should have seen me during our first time.) He lays me oh-so gently onto his huge dark purple bed-it almost looks black to me. He looks lovingly down at me and kisses my head and rubs my cheek. (I guess you could say I still freak out a little.) Roy's always gentle with me; he removes my shirt followed by his own. He leans down and leads butterfly kisses down my chest and stomach. Course he has to stop and dart his tongue into my belly button….

After he'd done there he moves back up as his hands snake their way to my boxers, pulling them off. I hiss as the cold air hits my hot lower parts. My mind already starting to fog up because of the pleasure I know soon to come. Roy smiles and kisses my lips once, then lowers his head south. I gasp as he licks up my shaft. He slides his tongue into the stop slit, using a hand he massages my sacks, and the other holding onto my flesh hand. (A habit I've acquired.) He slowly takes the head into his mouth, quickly followed by the whole shaft. I close my eyes tighter, and my hand tightens in his. He starts slowly at first, but starts to bob his head faster. My hips buck instinctively, my mind becoming clouded with pleasure, till I cum into his welcoming mouth.

He gets up, swallowing, and looks at me, his dark eyes glazed over much like my own gold ones. I struggle up onto my elbows and lick some of my cum from his face before collapsing back down. He places three fingers in front of my mouth. I take them and suck, laving with my tongue. He has lube, but using saliva is more of a turn on for us if you ask.

Once he thinks they're good and wet, he pulls them out and places my legs over his shoulders. He slowly pushes one coated finger into my entrance. I wince but try to relax as he moves it around adding a second, scissoring. He adds the third finger, pumping in and out, till I scream with pure pleasure from him hitting my prostate. He removes his fingers, and I whimper. Roy smirked and lines himself up at my wet hole.

With my okay nod, he pushes himself in deep, all the pay to where his sacks hit me. After a moment of adjusting, he was moving quickly inside me. We were both panting, hips bucking, but Roy was the only one speaking actual words.

"God damn it Ed! Your ass is so damn tight! It feels so damn good to fuck a tight, little ass like yours!" He kept saying to me as he continuously fucked my mind into submission. Everything goes blank after some time except for me and Roy screaming the others name as we cum. Roy's seed releases deep inside me, and mine comes all over our chest.

Roy lies next to me, and holds me close whispering, "Damn, next time I'm fucking your little ass till you can't walk Ed. I'll fuck your tight little hole till it's over flowing with my seed inside you."

I pant and curl into him, sweaty, and I whisper, "As long as I have you, it's okay…"

He always looks at me, kisses the top of my messy, sex hair covered head and says, "I love you Edward Elric."

"I love you too Roy." Is my response as I, and my love, fall into a deep and loving sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Hello FMA yaoi fans, and welcome to chapter 2 of my story. I only posted this becasue i got so many nice comments. (I don't get a lot as you can see.) Well, some find it odd that I, a girl, dis this story in first person. I thought it would be fun and it is. So here ya go, chapter too. Not: I DON'T OWN A THING OF FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!!!!

* * *

'_Ah, yes, I remember this….'_ I think as I lift up my old diary, wrapped in my red jacket, stuffed in a drawer. This is the diary Roy mistook for my alchemy journal a few weeks after I had moved in. Yes, I said diary, for those of you that have forgotten (I'm sure I said this earlier) I own a private diary as well as my alchemy journal. I keep all my secrets and feelings in this book. I hold the worn out red book to my chest. Nope, no lock on it either; I just have to hide it really good.

But apparently I didn't hide it well enough; Roy found it at one point….. Yeah…about him finding it…. Roy told me how he found the day he also told me he loves me. That was after he found my diary after I moved in. Yes, he found it way earlier, but didn't tell me just yet. It is my diary, and one doesn't run around saying 'hey, I found your diary and it said (put whatever here).' That's not right!

Well, might as well tell that story while I'm at it. Like I said it was a few weeks after I had moved into Roy's house with him. I was still upset about Al's death at that point. More like it affected me more then. It was an early morning, and I was going to take a shower before heading to work. Roy was having me file and sign paperwork-YUCK! So, I take my clothes from my dresser Roy had put in my room. Small, but it worked. I had my own room, with a bed, dresser, and a window. I walk out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom, and had left the door open. I didn't think much of it, but I had dropped my red jacket, and wrapped in it, my diary.

Roy just so happened to walk by my open room and saw my jacket on the ground. I wasn't the neatest person, but usually picked up my jacket, books, and a few other things. Roy went to put my jacket on my bed, and in doing so, my diary dropped to the ground with a thud, making itself known to Roy at his feet. Roy had picked it up and thought it my alchemy journal I kept. Of course I'd told him about it, showed a few people before, but forgot to mention that it was black. Not red like my diary.

Roy sat on my bed, and flipped it open. (I'm in the shower at this point.) I don't know how far he went into it, or how much he read, but it was enough to discover my feelings for him. I'd fallen for the Flame alchemist a long while back, but I'd never have the gut to tell him. I got out of the shower, and got into my black baggy pants and my good fit, black, sleeveless shirt, and notice I lost my jacket. So I get out of the bathroom to see Roy exiting my room.

He tells me good morning, and that breakfast should be ready soon. I look down and nod, then head to my room for my jacket. I find it, and my diary, on my bed. My diary was closed, so I sighed in relief and put it back in the top drawer of the dresser and headed down for breakfast. When I first moved in, Roy had no clue how to cook, but he's gotten better since then.

YUM! Eggs, bacon, toast, fruits, a cup of juice for me, and Roy's coffee are all laid out on the table. I take my seat and start to fill my plate, and Roy's since he went to get dressed. "Eggs for Roy and eggs for me. Bacon for Roy, bacon for me…" I continued on like that till our plates were full of food. I finished by the time Roy got back. He was in loose military blue pants, and a black shirt. His blue military jacket was in his arms; he draped it over his chair and took his seat.

"Thank you Full Metal." Roy said to me as he took his seat and started to eat. I started after him. My hair was down and still dripping wet. "Ed, your hair is down." Roy pointed out. I look at him, this the first time he'd seen my hair down.

"Um, yeah, I still need to braid it. Is something wrong?" I ask him. He shakes his head and continues to eat his food. I shrugged it off and finished mine off. I picked up my dishes, and washed them. I went back to my room, and grabbed my rubber band for my hair. I came out walking down the stairs pulling my hair back into a braid. Roy watched me as I tied it off then grabbed my stuff, "All set."

Roy looked at me, and then headed out the door, locking it behind us. Hawkeye was waiting with the car, so we got in and headed over to HQ. It wasn't that far of a walk, but the cornel, Roy, was a little lazy so Hawkeye or someone else would pick us up.

We got to the big building, and walked in. I had a little desk outside Roy's office, so I sat down and got to work. It kinda shocked everyone because I usually don't like paperwork. Havoc walked over to Roy, his cigarette attached to his lip like always.

"What's up chief?" he asked as Roy took his seat behind his big desk. I could hear a conversation starting before Hawkeye went in there and shut the door. Dang, that leaves me sitting with a bunch of papers needing to be filled out. I kept working though.

"Hey, Ed, we thought you didn't like paperwork." Breda asked looking down at me. I look up, and then return to my work.

"I don't like it, but it has to be done." I say in a monotone voice. He looks at me kind of mad I guess, but the turns back to everyone else.

"Man, that's no fun. And with Scar still out on the loose we can't do much." Breda took his seat and looked around the room bored. Hawkeyes dog, black Hayate, came up to me yipping. Breda freaked out when I picked him up and placed him on my lap. Breda is afraid of dogs. I smiled a little and petted Hayate's ears and head.

* * *

~A few weeks later~

* * *

After work, Roy and I headed home. We had to stop to do some shopping on the way, food wise. But asides that, we just went straight home. Roy and I both worked at making dinner that night because we were having guest over. Hues and his family, his wife Gracia and daughter Elishia, were coming over. I can't remember why though.

It was fun though. Having people over was fun. And Elishia was fun to play with; she wanted to bug Roy so we played 'bug Roy' game. I had quite a few laughs, Hues too. It was great. It was a clear night so I gazed up at the stars a lot.

"You ok Ed?" Roy asked me. I looked at him, and then back up at the starts.

"You think Al can see what's going on down here from up there?" I asked not really focusing on anything. I knew I was crying I could feel it. Then I felt arms wrap around me.

"I'm sure Ed. Al is watching over you…." Roy said. I guess I was happy someone was there for me, because I smiled and said 'yea, you're right.' We gazed up at the starts for a long while, then Roy broke the silence with, "Edward, I've seen your diary. I hate to say it, but I've read it as well. I know it was wrong of me, but if I said I felt the same way, could you still hate me?"

I turn around and look up at Roy who has this loving expression on his face that reaches his eyes. I smile as well, "I…..You really feel the same….?" I look down, embarrassed.

"Yes…." He says as he lifts my head up gently and touches his lips to mine.

My eyes close as sparks fly off in my head. The kiss is so gentle, but so full of love, I can feel it. His lips are slightly rough against my soft ones. I then feel his tongue wiggle its way between my lips and a new sensation hits me. I wrap my arms around him as I lift up onto my tip toes. (I'M SHORT, I GET IT!!!) It was just a simple kiss, but it was so much to me. He pulled his lips away, licked them, then just held me.

"I love you Edward."

I smile and hug him back, "I love you too Roy."

(And now you know about our first kiss and about Roy finding my diary, oh! And no, Roy did not get away with reading my diary. The next morning, I went to his room and hit him telling him not to ever read my diary again or else.)


End file.
